


Family

by Lesbianoftheworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianoftheworld/pseuds/Lesbianoftheworld
Summary: This story will focus on events after the heist. After Lou went to California Debbie found herself sad and alone and tried to get rid of the pain by sleeping around. However two months later she finds out she is pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Debbie hoped that she would never feel so alone as she did when she was in prison. Yet, there she was, sitting on the bathroom floor looking at the five positive pregnancy tests. 

After the heist was a success she thought that maybe, just maybe she and Lou could fix things, well that she could fix things. She knew how hurt Lou was. She felt it during a heist too, when Debbie would casually try to come closer, Lou would pull away, when she tried to make eye contact across the room she would look away, pretending not to see her. But more importantly, Lou didn't trust Debbie. Not after everything. So Debbie couldn't blame her when she wanted to walk away after she found out setting up Claude was part of the equation. And then she left. She really fucking left. "California", she said. "Indefinitely". 

Debbie was never the one to brag about having good coping skills. She would drink, she would smoke and she would sleep with anyone who was around just to stop feeling pain. So when Lou left that's exactly what she did. Except, this time, she was reckless. So she called Tammy.

"Does Lou know?", was one of the first things she asked Debbie.

"How would she, she is in fucking California or God knows where", Debbie said irritated.

"Well, I just thought, phones..", Tammy stopped herself when she saw the look Debbie gave her.

They were now sitting on the couch in silence when Debbie couldn't keep it together any longer and tears just started to stream down her face.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Do you know how far along are you?"

"Two months, give or take."

"Well there are always options", Tammy said.

"Yeah", Debbie said looking at the floor. "Yeah."

After they ordered takeout and talked about lighter topics like Tammy's kids being absolute monsters sometimes it was time for Tammy to go home. She hugged Debbie tightly, with a promise that everything will be okay.

"Don't tell the girls yet, okay?", Debbie pleaded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." And with that Tammy was gone.

That night Debbie slept in Lou's bed.

Two weeks later the girls gathered in the loft for their traditional dinner after the heist. Nine Ball was teaching Constance how to roll a joint, Tammy was face timing her kids, Amita was yelling at her phone (her mother), while Daphne and Rose were looking at wedding dresses. Debbie scanned the room and realized one person is missing. A person who used to made her feel safe with a single look, a single touch.

After the dinner was over, it was time for a toast. Since Debbie was now three months pregnant the booze was out of the question for her so tonight poor Tammy was drinking for two. And, oh boy, Tammy should never drink for two. She can barely drink for one if we are being honest.

While she was in the middle of her karaoke routine, singing and trying to do the dance for the "Single Ladies" song they heard a car approaching the driveway in front of the loft. 

Still a little paranoid and cautious from the heist all the girls looked at each other and went to check whose car is it. Nine Ball spoke first.

"Damn, seems like Lou got herself a new treat". 

"I'm calling shotgun", Constance said quickly.

Tammy felt Debbie's nervousness as Debbie stood unable to move.

"Go, go and say hi, it's just Lou for god's sakes."

Debbie nodded and went outside.

Lou was already surrounded by the girls who grew fond of her and obviously missed her. Constance told her all about her new channel and said it would be super cool if Lou wanted to be in one of her videos. Lou laughed and said she will think about it. Daphne told her all about the "disaster" that happened last month on the premiere of her new movie when it started raining and her hair was a complete mess. Lou assumed that wasn't true knowing Daphne and her dramatics but she made a sympathetic face anyway. 

Finally, when girls gave Lou a little space Debbie stepped forward to greet the blonde. She tried to be reserved but once she hugged the blonde all that effort was pointless. After six months she was finally here and for a little while, she allowed herself to just be. 

It was one of the happiest moments Debbie experienced in a long time. The whole team now together, Lou finally back, relaxing, talking, dancing, playing charades. 

When girls left home it was already 3 am and she and Lou found themselves alone for the first time this evening. While they were cleaning out all the takeout boxes both women seemed to wait for the other to speak.

Finally, Debbie spoke.

"So, how did you like California?", she asked trying to sound casual.

"Humid and warm, but nice roads", Lou said smirking.

"And hot girls I imagine", Debbie teased.

"What a scandalous question Deborah!", 

Lou said and Debbie laughed too but secretly wondering if Lou is just dodging a question and if maybe it's better not to no and be hurt.

"What were you up to jailbird, any heists I should know about?"

Debbie swallow hard and said,

"Oh you know just catching up with things after prison, I kinda didn't have time to do it during the Met", she said trying to sound casual.

"Well whatever it is, it obviously works," Lou said with a warm smile that Debbie missed so much. 

"You are not so fucking thin anymore, I was worried you know. But now I see you were just fine without the cook in the house", she teased Debbie.

"Yeah," Debbie said but avoiding eye contact at any price.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower and probably crash", Lou said yawning.

"Are you getting old, Lou Miller?", Debbie asked mockingly.

"Are you saying I should have cracked under pressure in LA and get plastic surgery?",

Lou said making a fake sad face.

Debbie got more serious and said,

"I am really glad you are back Lou.", her voice almost breaking.

Lou's eyes got soft as they always have when she felt Debbie was vulnerable.

"Yeah. I am too.", she said and went to take a shower.

Debbie was left standing in the kitchen wondering how the hell she should tell Lou about the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie finds a stray dog...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to get you through   
> the angst in later chapters.
> 
> Cheers!

Chapter 2

Debbie was once again woken by the morning sickness. She was relieved when she realized Lou wasn't home but at the same time, she knew she couldn't keep this a secret forever. If anything her belly could give her away any day now. She just wanted a little more time. 

After she puked her guts out she decided to take a morning stroll and grab a smoothie afterward. She was never a breakfast type of person but that was something she had to change when she found out she was pregnant.

Walking sucked. No, more precisely walking alone sucked. It made her feel all nostalgic and blue, but it was healthy and she needed healthy right now. When she was finally done with her typical route she bought a smoothie and sat on the bench nearby overlooking the river. While she was trying to convince herself she was enjoying it, a small dog came to her. It appeared to be lost, no leash, no collar and very, very skinny which immediately caught her attention. However, he seemed happy, wagging his tail, allowing Deb to pet him. 

Everyone who knew Deb also knew she had a soft spot for the animals. Even when she was a kid she would always harass Danny to rescue animals until he would give in to her sister's wish. This time was no different, she took the dog to the pet's store to buy some necessities. Well, she really meant to buy just necessities but somehow all the toys found themselves in the bag too. He probably never had a toy, she thought, adding another squicky toy to her collection. 

When they were all set she decided they could both use some warmth so they walked home. While they were passing a store with leather jackets she saw one that she knew Lou would like and that's when she remembered. Lou doesn't like dogs. In fact, she is probably scared of them too, even though she would never admit that to anyone. "Well it's just for a couple of days and he is really small and needs a shelter", Debbie thought while dialing Lou's number. 

"Miss me already?", Lou answered.

Debbie sensed Lou was in a good mood and decided to use it.

"You know I did.", she said sincerely, "But it's not why I'm calling",  
she continued in a more serious note.

"Is everything alright?", Lou said with more worry in her voice than she intended.

"Yeah, I mean no but-"

"Debbie what happened?", Lou was definitely scared now.

"I found a dog, abandoned, Lou he is so small and skinny, but so cute I swear he is-", Debbie rambled but was interrupted by Lou

"Jesus Christ, I thought something terrible happened, you can't call me all upset like that Deb!", Lou said more angrily than she wanted but Debbie really scared her.

"I'm sorry but i know how you are with dogs so I didn't want you to say no immediately."

Lou sighed,   
"Just bring him", "BUT", Lou emphasized, "he better be clean and not housebroken!"

"Thank you thank you thank you, I promise you are gonna love him"

"Now you are pushing it.", 

Debbie laughed and said,

"I bought him some food and a small bed to sleep in so he won't go on the sofa."

"So you knew I would say yes", 

Lou asked and Debbie could feel her eyebrow rising over the phone.

"Well if you said no I would have taken him to someone else's house", Debbie said defending her actions.

"Mhm", Lou said under her breath.

"Well, it's good that I always say yes to you I suppose."

"Not always", Debbie said quietly referring to her trip to California but Lou didn't wanna talk about it so she just said,

"I'll see you at home."

When Lou got home she unlocked the door carefully not wanting to risk a close encounter with a dog.

"Don't worry he is in my room sleeping"

"Oh, okay.", Lou tried to sound nonchalant but relief was obvious on her face.

"How was the club?"

"Surprisingly good, they managed not to fuck it all up", Lou said grabbing a drink.

"Want some?", she gestured with a bottle of whiskey towards Deb.

"No thanks maybe later."

"Wow, I don't know when was the last time you said no to this question, that a healthy lifestyle is really working for you, ha?"

"Yeah, I guess." Debbie shrugged.

"Well maybe you're right", Lou said turning back the bottle to the cabinet.  
"It wouldn't hurt to cut back for me either".

"So can I see this monster you brought here?", Lou asked 

Debbie rolled her eyes at blonde's face expressions and led her upstairs.  
"He is a puppy, not a lion Lou"

Lou mumbled something and followed her upstairs.

When they came in the room the dog was lying on the bed all curled about in a blanket and in that moment Lou had to admit did not look very dangerous.

"What's his name?", she asked quietly.

"He doesn't have one actually."

"Debbie Ocean, are you telling me that you, you of all people did not give him a name yet? You see dogs on the street and name them to your own liking", Lou chuckled.

"I know I think it's easier not to so when he leaves someone else can name him as they like", Debbie's eyes got all teary when she thought about the dog leaving.

Lou felt her chest tighten every time she saw Debbie cry.

"Debbie.."

"I know, I know it's just a dog I'm fine."

"Let's enjoy him while he is here", Lou said taking a squeaky toy and making a silly face trying to make Debbie smile.

"You know I've never walked a dog in my life", Lou said while they watch him play in the snow and fetching a ball.

"Come on. Not even as a kid?"

"Nope."

"Not even one of your girlfriends' dogs?", Debbie raised an eyebrow.

"Debbie most lesbians are cat people.", Lou said it matter of factly. 

"Oh come on it's a stereotype."

"Yeah for a reason", Lou laughed.

"Well, I prefer dogs."

"Yeah but you're not a lesbian so that doesn't count."

"I've been with women."

"You've also been with men."

"Can't you just let me win for once"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Come on let's go home I can't feel my hands.", Lou said.

Once home, they got comfortable under the blanket on the sofa and decided to watch a movie. However, after a couple of minutes, a dog came to Lou's side of the sofa and started whining.

"Does he need to pee again?"

"I don't think so he just did, but I'll let him outside just in case",   
Debbie said as she opened the door for the dog to come out.  
But he didn't seem to be interested at that at all. He kept looking at Lou and whining.

"I just think he wants you to pet him.", Debbie smiled.

Lou sighed and reached down to the dog. He immediately stopped whining and stood on two legs to be closer to the blonde.

"Debbie, do you think he is cold down there, should we give him something, maybe a blanket?", Lou sounded concerned.

"We could try but I think he just wants some attention."

After they gave him the blanket he was in his bed for approximately twenty seconds before getting up again and going to the sofa again.

Two women looked at each other and laughed wholeheartedly.

"I told you he just wanted some love, I could take him to my bed so he doesn't bother you."

"No, it's fine we can give him this part of the sofa, it's big enough and it's his first night in a house he doesn't know."

Debbie beamed at Lou and said.  
"You are the best."

As the three of them watch a movie dog came first to Debbie's lap and she cuddled him and gave him kisses. Of course, Lou made fun of her but a couple of minutes later the dog slowly but surely came closer to Lou who was now dozing off. He slowly curled up on Lou's legs and she, half-asleep didn't complain, instead, she just put her hand on him and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and enjoy!

Chapter 3

After a couple of days with a dog in their apartment there was no more talk about him going anywhere. They had developed their routine quickly, Debbie would walk him in the morning, since Lou “doesn’t do mornings”, and Lou would always take him out when she would come home from the club which was now a lot earlier than before so Debbie would often join them. 

She cherished those walks with them more than anything, it had a very calming effect on her, just being there walking with Lou talking about everything just like it used to be. One night as they were walking Lou said,

“What do you think about Benny”

“Who is Benny?”, Debbie asked trying to remember a Benny in her life.

“For the dog Debbie”, Lou said rolling her eyes and smiling.

“Oh”

“I like it”, she grinned.

“What do you say, buddy, are you okay with it”, Debbie asked him petting his head and giving him a treat and he just wagged his tail.

“He likes everything as long as treats are involved”, Lou teased.

When they got home Lou’s phone buzzed.

“It’s from Rose, she is inviting us at a party tomorrow night at the village”

“Why didn’t I get the text? ”, Debbie asked slightly hurt.

“She asked are you two coming or not so I think that includes you.  
“Or she just likes me better”, she winked at Debbie.

When Debbie didn’t say anything, Lou said,

“I’m messing with you Deb they all adore you, you were their leader you must know that” and put her arm around her but instead Debbie’s eyes welled up with tears and she pulled Lou in a hug.

“Debbie are you okay?”, she said holding Debbie tight.

She wanted to tell her then and there about the pregnancy but something in her was stopping her from saying it, maybe she was afraid that she would never hold her this close again, so instead, she just said,

“Can Benny stay?”

“Of course he is staying”, Lou said putting both arms on Debbie’s shoulder and looking at her   
“He sleeps in both of our beds for god’s sake, I know I’m not letting him leave”

“So, he got to you too”, Debbie said whipping her tears.

“Yeah, he got to me too”, Lou smiled.

The next morning Debbie was almost caught puking when Lou woke up unfashionably early and went to the bathroom, but thankfully the door was locked.

“Debs I just need to pee!”, Lou whined.

When she realized that won’t do a trick she sleepily mumbled something about Debbie being a privacy freak and went back to bed, with a full bladder.

Later that day it was time to start getting ready for the party and Debbie started to freak out because she needed something to cover her belly, so she called Tammy.

“I have nothing to wear.”, she said dramatically.

“Why does this feel like a déjà vu?”

“I’m serious Tammy, I feel like everyone can see it on me, I don’t have anything baggy to dress”, she said rummaging through her closet.

“Well you are lucky it’s winter then, just put some cute coat on and it will be fine, and I’ll see you there, okay Debbie?”

“Okay, thank you”

Debbie was almost ready when she went to Lou’s room to check if she is ready only to find her and Benny sleeping. Lou still had her reading glasses on and her book was about to fall off her chest. Debbie reached for her phone in the quietest possible manner and took a picture to capture the moment and went to Lou’s bed slowly to wake them up.

“Do we really have to go?” Lou said groggily.

“We promised rose we would show up because we are good friends”

“Sometimes I hate being a good friend”, Lou said burying her head in the pillow.

“You are cranky when you wake up.”, Debbie said pulling Lou by the hand to get up.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, Jesus.”

“How long do you need to get ready?”

“Give me 10 minutes,” Lou said going into the bathroom.

When Lou came down the stairs all Debbie could think about is how can someone look so beautiful in such a short time.

When they came in front of the club it was already crowded with people. So not to lose each other in a crowd Lou grabbed Debbie’s hand as they walked trying to spot the girls. They were in a more private isolated area, which Rose’s client, actress from some soap got them. 

After a while Rose excused herself and Daphne as they had an obligation to spend at least a half an hour with people from the studio or their egos would never recover. Lou and Constance went to the bar to get drinks, and Debbie and Tammy stayed in the booth.

“Are morning sickness still popular?”, 

“Less and less than God, but my stomach is popping out”

“I don’t wanna pressure you but you will have to tell the girls eventually”, Tammy said.

“I know I am getting there.”

Just then Constance came back with their drink.

“Where is Lou?”, Tammy asked.

“Oh, she ran into an old friend so they are catching up”, Constance said drinking up her cocktail.

“Which friend?”, Debbie asked.

“I think her name is Amanda.” 

Few seconds after Lou and Amanda came over. 

“Hi Debbie, it’s been a while”, Amanda said and gave her a short hug.

“Yes, it was, how you’ve been?”

“I’ve been good actually, I started working as a promoter for the clubs so maybe if I’m good enough even Lou will hire me”, she said winking at Lou.

Nine Ball raised her eyebrow like she always did and said quietly to Amita,

“I see that subtlety is not her strong suit”

“Oh yes, she is into her.”

After all the tension from the start subsided and Rose and Daphne were back the real fun started. After another song ended and they went to the table to refresh and get drinks, Daphne noticed that Debbie has been drinking water all night. All tipsy she said,

“Come on Debbie have a real drink live a little, save sobriety for when you’re pregnant”

And Debbie froze. She just couldn’t say another word and she knew her act was over. The secret was out. Everyone just stood there quietly dumbfounded except for Tammy not knowing what the fuck was going on but no one more so than Lou. She couldn’t even grasp the idea. She thought like she was in a dream and she will wake up every moment.

When everyone finally got their act together they sat back at the table and Debbie told them everything. After she was finished part of her felt relieved because the girls were very supportive but she still couldn’t find a strength to look at Lou who still hasn’t said a word.

“So the guy is definitely out of the picture?”, Amita asked

“Yes.”

“Debbie you have us, I mean only Tammy is a mum but we are here for you anything, anytime I mean it Debs”, she said hugging Debbie.

“Thank you it means a lot”

“Wait, so Lou and Tammy kept this from us for 3 months?!”, Constance said.

“No, actually only Tammy did”, Lou spoke for the first time.

“So, wait, you are saying you didn’t know”

“No.”

“Wow,” Constance said more to herself than anyone else.

When the party was coming to an end Debbie was trying to find Lou.

“Leslie, have you seen Lou?”

“She left actually and asked me to give you car keys”

“Oh, did she say where she was going?”

“No”, Nine said avoiding eye contact.

“Leslie?”

“I think she went with that Amanda chick.”

Debbie’s heart broke.

“Give her time Debs, it’s a shock for her, I mean we were all surprised but you and her you had a special relationship so she’s probably hurt to have found out like this.”

“I was a coward, I had to tell her earlier.”

“I know it wasn’t easy Debbie, but it will get better”, Nine said sincerely.

“Go home, get some sleep, and kiss Benny for me”

“I will, thank you”

So Debbie came home and laid on the couch hoping Lou will get home any minute, but when she woke up the next morning there was still no sign of Lou in the loft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin.  
> Tell me what you think and whether or not you're a Springsteen's fan :)

Chapter 4

That morning Debbie did almost everything humanly possible to distract herself from thinking about Lou. She took Benny for a walk, made breakfast, cleaned the loft, washed her hair and called Tammy. When that didn’t work she decided to call Mark, the manager that worked at Lou’s club, to see if Lou was there. When he didn’t pick up the phone she decided she couldn’t wait any longer and drove herself to the club not knowing what to expect, but hoping Lou was there without Amanda.

When she got there she saw Lou’s bike. She always worried like crazy when Lou rode that bike because she knew Lou and Lou was sometimes reckless, but Debbie only ever said “Be safe” and “text me when you get there” because she is Debbie Ocean and words like “I love you and I don’t want to lose you so please be careful” have never been a part of her vocabulary. One more thing to add to her regrets, she thought.

The club was quiet, like it always was during the day, only light music from Bruce Springsteen in the background and Debbie liked it because it made her feel calm.

While the last tune of Streets of Philadelphia was playing, she walked to Lou’s office only to find it empty. She figured Lou must have gone to grab lunch and will be back in no time so she decides to wait. She sat in Lou’s office and looked around. She liked it, everything in the room screamed Lou. Then her eyes fell upon a few photographs. On the first one was Lou’s brother Chris who was still leaving in Australia and they only saw each other once a year, usually for Christmas, but the two talked often and had a good relationship. The second picture had Benny and Lou sitting on the bench in front of the loft, Lou’s eyes filled with happiness. Debbie took that picture. The third picture showed younger Lou and Debbie, prior to Claude, prison, and heartbreak. They went to a fair in a small town somewhere near Iowa, while they were driving on Lou’s bike and decides to check it out. It was raining and some terrible band was playing but none of that mattered.

All those memories hit Debbie hard so she decided to go out and get a fresh air.  
When she reached the bar she saw Lou carrying a few boxes.

“Hi”, Debbie said wanting to get blonde’s attention.

“Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me”, Lou said dropping one box.

“I didn’t mean to I’m sorry”, she said helping Lou get the box but Lou was having none of it.

“Leave it I’ll get it”, Lou said automatically glancing and Debbie’ bump.

“I’m pregnant, not sick you know”, she said lightly trying to shift the mood but Lou responded with silence.

“I really like how you did everything here, it’s awesome”

“Mark and Jessie did most of the work”, 

“Well you picked Mark and Jessie”, she pointed.

“That is true”, Lou chuckled.

“What brings you here?”

“I taught we could, I don’t know, have lunch together”

“I ate already”

“Okay, how about I eat lunch here and you watch me?”, she smirked.

“I really got a ton of shit to finish so just get to the point Debbie”

Debbie realized was really in no mood for messing around so she said,

“Fine. I wanna talk. I wanted to talk last night but you didn’t come home so I figured I would come here.”

“Okay.”, It was a sign for Debbie to continue.

“I should have told you, Lou. I wanted to tell you first. When I took a pregnancy test that night, I wanted to call you, you have to believe me-“, Debbie rambled on but was soon interrupted.

“Debbie let me stop you right there. There’s nothing to talk about.   
You are an adult and you can do whatever the fuck you want and so can I. You have no obligation to tell me anything.  
Just because we had a fling a lifetime ago doesn’t mean you have to share anything with me.”

Debbie was speechless. When Lou wanted it to hurt she knew just the place to hit.  
When she finally found the strength to say something she simply said,

“Okay, I guess I worried about nothing.”

“I guess.” Lou shrugged her shoulders and continued with unpacking the boxes”

Debbie managed to hold back tears while she was leaving the club but as she sat in the car she simply let go and cried while she drove home.

Constance called, wanting to hang out and look at baby stuff but Debbie apologized, playing the card of being pregnant and tired all the time but the truth was she just wanted to stay in bed, watching stupid cooking shows and eat junk food with Benny.

After almost two days of not being in the loft, Lou came home. It was dark in the living room so she supposed Debbie and Benny are upstairs. Even though she was still so mad at Debbie for not telling her something so colossal that she couldn’t even speak or think about it without going into a blind rage, she felt awful for what she said in the club. It was just that she was in so much pain that if she hadn’t said something nasty she would have flooded the place with tears she could’ve felt it so she turned it into anger instead. Anger makes you less vulnerable, she learned at a young age and it was a hard habit to break at 37 years old. So, while she was putting three tubes of different ice cream flavor in the freezer she hoped that this would make up for being a jerk while Lou is finding words to say it herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids' birthday parties are always intense.

Chapter 5

“Everything looks great, are you taking care of yourself, taking vitamins?”, Dr. Wilson said as she looked at the monitoring watching the baby.

“Mhm.”, Debbie mumbled her eyes glued to the ceiling.

“Do you want to know the gender?”

“No”, Debbie said with slight panic in her voice.

“I mean maybe next time.”, she added more calmly now.

“Okay, there’s no rush.”, the doctor said and gave Debbie a reassuring smile.

“Mrs. Ocean, I wanted to inform you about our classes for future parents and we have an excellent single mom support group”, she said giving Debbie some flyers.

“Thank you I’ll think about it.”

When she walked out of the doctor’s office she threw those pamphlets in the trash.

Things with Lou were still on ice, they were cordial but talked mostly about Benny’s walk schedule or planning their meals which they usually ate in silence watching TV as a distraction.

So when Debbie came home this morning after her check up she was surprised that Lou’s was chattier than usual.

“Your doctor called. She said you forgot your wallet there”

“Oh, thank you.”

“She said she left it for you at the reception so you can pick it up when you want”

“Well I better go now before I forget, again” Debbie gave her a weak smile and turned to walk out of the loft.

“Baby brains, ha?”, Lou said and sounded so insecure 

“I don’t know what it is Lou, I swear to God I think I gave Benny a double dinner at least twice this week”

“You don’t see him complaining”, Lou knelt down and petted Benny who was laying on his back, enjoying the attention.

“Is everything okay? I mean going to the doctors and all”

“Yeah, she said everything is fine, just a regular checkup a guess”

“Well that’s great”

“Yeah”

“Yeah”

“Anyway I better go get my wallet”, Debbie said interrupting the long silence between the two and left the loft.

One of Tammy’s kids had a birthday this weekend and the whole gang promised to be there and on their best behavior, which for Nine meant no weed or any other “creative stimuli” as Tammy would call it, and Daphne promised not to steal the thunder from the birthday boy.

Debbie liked Tammy’s kids as much as anyone who is not a parent can like them, but now as a future mom she thought maybe it would help her develop that mother instinct she was convinces she lacked even if it meant hanging with the “Stepford wives” as Lou and her used to refer to them.

“What did you buy him?”, Debbie asked Lou as they approach Tammy’s house which was fully decorated with balloons

“What do you mean?”, Lou asked confused.

“Lou tell me you bought a gift.”

“Fuck.”, Lou said 

“Just sign my card.”

“I cant-“

“Look there is no time for you to wander around stores finding a gift, so just Sign. The. Card.”

“You saved my ass this time Ocean those mums would’ve crucified me”

“Oh they are just jealous”, Debbie teased.

When they entered Tammy’s house there was an ongoing chaos going on. Some kids were running around the house, some were screaming and others were quiet but most probably thinking about a new way of breaking things. Lou and Debbie exchanged looks and shook their heads.

“When they finally found Luke they congratulated him and gave him a present, and went over to the “adult table” to say hi to everyone.

Most of the women gave compliments to Debbie on her figure and congratulated her on the pregnancy but just as Debbie reached out to grab a burger one of the women gasped in shock and said,

“Oh please don’t tell me you are going to eat those, it’s like eating poison”

Lou’s eyed rolled so hard that Tammy had to nudge her under the table

“I should give you the recipe for the healthy version, without meat and with tofu you won’t even notice the difference but your baby will”

“The trampoline looks great though”, Amita said trying to change the subject

“Yeah, it’s really awesome where did you get it?”, Constance followed her lead.

“Mark’s friend borrowed it to us actually, you know the one who climbed almost every hill in America”, Tammy said desperately trying to lighten the mood.

 

“So have you decides when are you going to live yet”, Helen asked

“What do you mean?” Debbie gave her a confused look

“I mean don’t get me wrong the loft is great but it’s not really designed for children”

“Yeah more for parties and single life”, Amy added, “and I’m sure Lou wouldn’t appreciate being woken up at 4am by a screaming baby” while looking not so subtly at Lou.

“My mother raised me and my sister alone, we were in and out of crappy apartments each month so I think Debbie’s kid will be just fine”, Nine said and that was the end of that conversation.

“Tough crowd huh?”, Rose said trying to lighten the mood after they went to have a drink after the party.

“That Helen is a first class bitch is all I have to say about that”, Daphne said.

“Amen”, Nine said as she drank her vodka. 

When Lou and Debbie came home, Lou sat down in the living room turning the TV on and finding some stupid show she and Debbie liked.

“Wanna watch it?”

“Nah. I’m tired actually. I think I’m going to bed”

“Come on one episode”, “Please”

“Fine but don’t hog all the blankets”

“How dare you”, Lou gasped dramatically.

While they were already on the second episode Debbie said.

“They are probably right, you know?”

“Right about what?”

“Me finding a place”

“Oh.”

“It’s funny how it never crossed my mind until she mentioned it”, Debbie smiled softly.

“We have Benny”, Lou said matter of factly.

“I know we have him”

“YOU brought him here”, Lou said visibly upset.

“What are you saying, Lou?”

“You can't just do whatever you want Debbie your actions actually have consequences.”, Lou yelled.

“And you don’t think I’m fucking aware of it?!”

“Do whatever you want but Benny is staying here”, and Lou left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Debbie move out?  
> And where will poor Benny go?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)  
> What do you think of Lou and Debbie being together in business again?  
> Hope to update soon!

Chapter 6

Lou sat in her car couple blocks from the loft her head resting on the window.   
She was drawing with her finger on the foggy window trying to disengage from her thoughts.  
Finally, her phone rang and she drove away. 

“You just can’t stay away can’t you”, Amanda said smirking when Lou entered her apartment.

Lou kissed her fiercely and mumbled,

“Bedroom.”

After Lou made her cum, she was eager to return the favor but Lou was in her thoughts elsewhere.

“Lou?”

“Hm?”

“I said I want you to lay on your stomach so I can fuck you but I guess that wasn’t good enough to get your attention ha?”, Amanda said preparing to get up but stopped her by taking her hand.

“Please”, she said seductively, “Fuck me I need it.”

“I know you do.”

When Lou was on the edge of mind-blowing orgasm and lost all sense of control her name simply slipped out and Lou wasn’t even sure she said it until Amanda pulled away from her leaving her without a much-needed orgasm.

“I’m sorry I-, it slipped 

“Fuck you, Lou. One thing is to sleep with me while thinking about her but saying her name while we fuck is a real low blow, even for you”

“Let me make up to you please”

“Just get out”

When Lou hesitated to leave Amanda said it again,

“Out and don’t call me ever again.”

So that’s how Lou found herself sitting in her car alone for the second time this evening wondering what the hell happened to her life. Debbie Ocean happened to her. She was very well aware of that. And now Debbie was having a kid and now Debbie is moving out and leaving her for good. So naturally, Lou found herself in a bar, drinking and then drinking some more. When she wanted to mess with a dart game some girls were playing she was asked to leave. Since she was so drunk she couldn’t drive she called a cab.

“Where to miss?”, the driver asked.

She thought about going to Tammy’s house but decides against it, she didn’t wanna wake the kids. Then she thought maybe Daphne, but she was still in a honeymoon stage with Rose and she wasn’t ready for being around a happy couple just yet so she just decided to go home. It’s her loft and she has every right to be there, drunk or sober.

While she was trying quietly to unlock the door she realized she has probably lost her keys because she only has the ones from the bar.

“Just fucking great”, she muttered under her breath.

Just as she was about to leave and wake up Tammy’s whole house Debbie opened the door and Benny was wagging his tail behind her.

“You forgot your keys, so I thought I would wait”

When Lou checked her watch and saw it was already 3 am she felt a rush of guilt wash over her.

“Fuck I’m sorry, you should’ve been sleeping and not waiting for me”

“Come on it’s fine, Benny and I dozed off on the couch so we could hear you”

“Hope you didn’t drive”, Debbie said sternly.

“No, no I called a cab”

“Good”, Debbie nodded.

“I am tired”, Lou said collapsing on the couch.

“You are drunk”, Debbie chuckled.

“Can’t I be both?”

“You can”, Debbie said sitting next to her on the couch.

“Want me to grab you a glass of water?”

“Would you?”, Lou asked half asleep.

When Debbie returned with a glass of water and some snacks Lou was already dozing off.

“Hey! I brought you stuff get up”

“You cost me an orgasm today you should be nice to me”, and as soon as Lou said it she felt her cheeks going red.

“I what?”, Debbie thought she heard her wrong.

“Nothing, where did you get these chocolates?”

“Tammy brought them but stop changing the subject, Lou!”

“I-“, Lou continued slowly figuring a way out of this one,

“Well there was a girl in the bar and I wanted to go home with her but I felt guilty because we argued so you cost me an orgasm”, Lou lied.

“So what you’re saying is you were wrong for storming out like that?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Well, it certainly sounded like it to me.”

“Anyway”, “Tell Tammy these are really good”, Lou said enjoying her candy after the night of only drinking and forgetting to eat.

“I heard Nancy quit her job"

“Yeah she is moving to Europe”

“Have you found a new accountant yet?”

“No, it’s not that easy. Every single one we interviewed seemed to be worse than the other”

“Well maybe I have a solution”

“You know someone?”

“I really hope that’s a rhetorical question”, Debbie rolled her eyes.

“Okay I’m listening”

“Well she is a bit rusty, hasn’t worked in the field for some time but she is a quick learner.”

“That’s not a problem”, Lou 

“There’s more”

“There always is”, Lou gave her signature smile.

“She is pregnant”

“Debbie”, Lou looked at her and said  
“You don’t have to do this I’ll manage somehow I always do”

“But you don’t have to, I wanna help, I know it would be fun working together again, remember we robbed a met gala, I don’t think this will be a problem for us”

“I need someone longterm Debbie, I can’t change my accountant every month, you know I love the club and wanna do it right”

“What you don’t think I would last more than a month?”

“You get bored easily”, Lou said quietly.

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“I don’t wanna fight again”

“Then let’s not fight, let’s talk”

“Look last time when we weren't doing particularly exciting things you packed up and left”

“I like to think I’m not the same idiotic person I was 6 years ago”, Debbie continued,  
“And I would like if you could see it too”, “Do you?”

“I do I’m just-, you caught me by surprise that’s all”

“Give me a chance, you can always fire me and you don’t have to pay me”, Debbie smiled as she played with Lou’s hair.

“Have I told you I really like the bangs?”, Debbie asked her seriously.

“No, I was beginning to think you hate it.”, Lou said as she put her head in Debbie’s lap.

“Quite the opposite” 

After some time Lou asked,

“Do you know if it’s a girl or a boy?”

“I don’t know yet, last time a had an ultrasound I was too scared to find out”

“I think you are having a girl”

“Really, why?”, Debbie asked curious to what Lou will answer

“I just, ever since I found out you were pregnant I always thought of the baby as a girl”

“I’m terrified Lou”, Debbie’s voice trembled and Lou felt it immediately and got up to face her. “I don’t wanna fuck it up”

“Hey”, Lou said softly as she hugged her, “You have all of us to count on, you have me. I know it took me by surprise and I reacted the way I did but that doesn’t mean that I’m not here for you and that I don’t already love this baby so much, okay?”

Debbie nodded, tears streaming down her face.

“And tomorrow morning we can order What to expect when you’re expecting so we’ll know better”, Lou said confidently.

“And you mocked Tammy”, Debbie smiled through the tears.

“Well we won’t tell her won't we”, Lou winked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou is ready for a change but will she face some trouble at work?

Debbie loved working with Lou, whether it was robbing the Met Gala, cheating on bingo, or running a club the two had their secret language no one else understood and Debbie felt relieved to see it was still there despite Lou’s doubts about working together again.

The two had an unspoken understanding about sharing an office even though there was one empty room across from Lou’s office. They were always comfortable in each other’s proximity and this time around was no different. 

“Hey Lou”, Mark said as he came into their office, “Since Amanda quit I think we should find a new promotor ASAP”.

Debbie was surprised Amanda was gone because Lou hasn’t mentioned anything to her.

“Yeah, do you have anyone in mind?”, Lou sighed.

“I can make a few calls”

“Okay sounds good. Thanks, Mark”

After Mark left the office Debbie and Lou went back to work. Debbie was trying to catch up with Nancy’s previous statements and figures and Lou was choosing her vodka supplier.

As Debbie was rummaging through her papers she asked, as casually as one could,

“So what happened with Amanda?”

“She quit.”

Debbie rolled her eyes.

“Well obviously, but I’m surprised she was practically begging for the job”

“We mixed business and pleasure and that usually doesn’t end well”, Lou said bluntly.

“I’m sorry”, even though Debbie was at times crazy jealous of Amanda she wanted Lou to be happy.

“Don’t be, I mean don’t get me wrong she was fun and all but that’s not something I want, not in the long run at least.”, Lou smiled and sighed like something was on her mind.

“So you are looking for a marriage material?”, Deb said half-jokingly.

“Maybe, I don’t know.”, Lou said honestly and it caught Debbie by surprise.

Lou continued while looking through the window, “I want something that's real, no bullshit, no push and pull, no games I feel like I'm getting too old for it.”

“Wow that sounds like you have a plan ha?”, Debbie said quietly.

“Well I look at all you guys, Tammy is married with kids, Daphne and Rose are well, whatever they are, Amita is engaged, Constance got a new place and has a whole youtube thing going and for God's sakes you're having a baby”, Lou paused as to compose herself, “and lately I feel like I'm running in circles”

“No you're not Lou, you've built a great life”, Debbie argued. 

“Yeah, but lately, I feel like something is missing, I can feel it in the core of my body, in my bones, like my body is screaming that something has to change”

“You are not planning on leaving again, are you?”, Debbie asked, afraid of the answer.

“No, I am very happy about being back in New York”, Debbie let the breath she didn't know she was holding. And Lou continued, “Besides we have Benny now, and you are here having a baby”, Lou gave her a warm smile.

“Lou as much as I love that you are here please don't feel obligated to stay because of me I don't wanna feel like a burden”

“Oh, shut up Debs, you and your kid will never be a burden you know that”, Lou didn't want to hear it.

“I just, would like to be happy you know, I don't ask for much, it doesn't have to be some great love story out of novels, just someone who is kind and who cares about me enough to stick around if that makes sense?”

“It does. Of course, it does”, Debbie said barely above a whisper.

“And you?”, Lou asked Debbie for the first time,  
“Are you sure about not wanting your guy in the picture?”

“He is not my guy”, Debbie snapped and immediately felt guilty.

“Okay”, Lou simply said and that was that for now.

In the club business, all kinds of problems would emerge and Lou was always ready to face them. She was clear on no drug policy and she successfully dealt with dealers who tried to make her club their market or with loan sharks that tried to blackmailer her for a cut of her earnings.

However, this one guy was particularly relentless and made a few treats to Lou since she opened the club. She tried to hold him off by hiring a few men to take care of it but he also had his network of people and seem to be eager in getting what he wants. 

It didn't help that Lou, as well as her guests in the club, were mostly gays or “faggots”, as Bryce referred to them.  
She never mentioned it to Debbie because she was in control of it, or she thought, but when one day he showed up with his team to the club while the girls were hanging out and Debbie knew something was up.

Lou immediately got up and was in her do-not-fuck-with-me mode and Debbie loved seeing her so passionate and fierce. Lou was wearing a mustard yellow collared shirt and a black vast on top. The place where her shirt was unbuttoned, there was a loose tie covering her up. Her fingers were full of vintage jewelry she sometimes liked to wear and Debbie was sure, that whoever that man was, will be sorry if he messed with Lou.

However, she didn't know that this time Lou may not be able to handle it so easily like she was used to it.

“Is that Bryce Murphy?”, Rose asked.

“Yup, he owns like 10 clubs in New York city alone”, Daphne said

“Well, what is he doing here?”, Tammy asked slightly worried.

“Probably just wants to mark the territory, you know how men are”, Debbie said.

“I hope so, his reputation is not that innocent”, Nine said.

“I'm sure Lou has it under control”, Debbie said proudly.

After a while when girls already forgot about Bryce, Lou came back to their table.

“What did he want?”, Rose asked

“Oh, just wanted to buy the place, he likes the location”, Lou said fixing herself a drink.

“Well, he can only dream about it right?”, Daphne said knowing how much Lou loves the club.

“That's right.”

It was late and girls were getting ready to go home but Lou decides to stay and makes sure everything is under control and insisted the Debbie goes home to get some rest.

Debbie was already yawning for the last hour and was dreaming about a warm bath so she didn't put much of a fight and Amita drove her home.

Once the party was finished, Lou went to her office to grab her stuff and onto the parking lot behind the club where her Jeep was always parked.  
As she was walking to her car she heard a voice.

“Hey, faggot!”

Lou could've smelled trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still with me!
> 
> Let me know what you think and enjoy.
> 
> Lesbianoftheworld


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from their past enters their life in an unexpected way.

“Jesus, that’s Lou”, Tess said as she approached the woman lying on the parking lot.

“You know her?”, one paramedic asked.

“Yeah, she was with Danny’s sister Debbie”, she said quietly.

“Let me”, Dave, a doctor who worked in a shift with Tess went over to examine Lou.

“She is breathing and her blood pressure is stable. It looks like she has a couple of broken ribs but I wanna take her for a scan to see if there are some extensive head injuries but my guess would be a concussion so let’s put her on the gurney and drive us back”

While they were putting unconscious Lou in the ambulance he tried to console her,  
“I know it’s a shock but we’ll take care of her okay?”

“She has to be okay. She has to be okay.”, Tess kept repeating quietly.

On the way to the hospital, Lou gained consciousness but was still quite disoriented.  
It didn’t help that she had two broken ribs and was experiencing a sharp pain.

When they were finally in the hospital and the meds started to kick in Lou was feeling much better,

“Do I need to get my ass kicked so we can see each other, ha?”, she teased Tess and that was a good indicator Lou will be okay.

“Who did this to you, Lou?”, Tess was worried because she knew Lou’s bravery and pride sometimes cost her.

“Oh, just some punks wanting money I guess”, Tess knew her enough not to believe her.

“Hey, you should see the other guy”, Lou laughed but immediately felt a sharp pain in her ribs.

“You will be laughing on the inside for a while”

Tess took her phone and said, 

“I’m gonna call Debbie she must be worried”, Tess was decisive.

“No, no please don’t I don’t wanna upset her in the middle of the night I’ll call her in the morning”, Lou pleaded.

“Lou, it’s Debbie you know she will be so pissed at you if you don’t call especially with Danny and everything that’s happened”, Tess’s voice almost broke.

Lou squeezed her hand and said,

“Tess she is pregnant”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You are having a baby and that’s not the first thing you tell me?!”, Maybe in any other scenario Tess would be mad but relieved that Lou’s okay and with the baby news she simply couldn’t bother to be pissed right now, so all that’s left was pure excitement.

“Well not exactly. She is having a baby”

“Oh, come on Lou, I remember you being way more progressive than that, just because she is carrying the baby doesn’t make you any less of the parent to that baby”

“Tess she is not having a baby with me.”, Lou said quietly.

“Wait, so you’re not-?”

“No, we’re not”, Lou confirmed.

“Damn it. I always thought you two will grow up and figure your shit out so Claude and prison will be just bad memories.”, Tess said truly sadden for them.

“But we do have a dog if it makes you feel better”, Lou chuckled, “his name is Benny and you have to meet the little sucker”

Tess smiled and just then her pager buzzed.

“Shit, I have to go but I’ll come to check up on you later, okay?”

“Yes, mom”, Lou said with a dramatic gasp.

**

Ever since Constance saw Lou’s bike collection she was begging Lou to teach her how to ride one herself. At first, Lou could get away with saying that she doesn’t wanna focus on anything other than the heist, or her club until one day she ran out of the excuses and gave in. It wasn’t like Lou didn’t wanna teach her, but she knew Constance was still a kid and she didn’t wanna see her get hurt. But if she had to learn it’s best she learned from her.

That’s why this morning Constance showed up at the loft excited like a little kid on Christmas morning. However, her excitement soon turned into disappointment when Debbie open the door still sleepy and told her Lou wasn’t home.

“But she promised”, Constance was crushed.

“Tried calling her?”, Debbie asked

“I sent her like gazillion texts and photos last night and at first I thought she was ignoring me but I didn’t think she would actually ditch me.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t do it on purpose, she probably had a little too much fun last night and forgot about the time”

“I guess”, Constance said shrugging her shoulders.

Debbie couldn’t stand seeing her so sad so she took her keys and Benny and headed towards her car.  
“She is probably at the club, let’s go”

She really hoped that Lou was at the club so that she could teach her a lesson about ditching Constance.

“See, her car is here”, Debbie said shaking her head.

“She probably spent the night at the office”

When they entered the club Benny went straight to Lou’s chair and whined. There was still no sign of Lou, she only found Mark who was talking on the phone.

“If that was Lou please call her back and tell her to get her ass over here!”

“Sorry, it wasn’t Lou, it was my wife”, he smiled

“Well, in that case, tell Jennifer I said hi”, she winked.

When they were leaving the club they ran into Jerry, who worked as a security for the gym across the club. He was always nice to the girls and Debbie was fond of him.

Before Lou could introduce him to Constance he asked,  
“I heard what happened, those bastards, how’s Miss Miller doing?”

“I don’t understand, what happened to Lou?”

“Gary, from the night shift, told me Lou got beaten up and they took her to the hospital”

Debbie didn’t feel her legs, and she felt like she couldn’t move or speak”

Constance realized Debbie was in shock, so she stepped in and asked,

“Do you know which hospital?”

“I think he said Presbyterian hospital”

“Is she okay?”, Debbie finally managed to ask fighting back her tears.

“I’m sorry but that’s all I know”,  
Debbie nodded and thanked him.  
“Debs, give me the keys and I’ll drive us okay?”, Constance said gently.

For Debbie, the drive to the hospital lasted longer than five years in prison, her mind was racing and she played every possible scenario in her head, but she knew one thing, she can’t lose Lou, she simply can’t.

“I thought it was nothing when they showed up at the club yesterday, I thought it was a classical showing off and then we left her there, I left because what, I wanted to take a nap”, Debbie scoffed.

“Debbie you couldn’t have known this would happen, no one could, but Lou is tough and I’m sure she will be okay. And when she is, we will ruin those bastards”,  
Constance said confidently.

Debbie nodded holding Benny tight, thinking about how he felt something was wrong as soon as he entered their office.

Before they reached the hospital Debbie called Tammy who always seemed to be the voice of reason. After she managed to calm Debbie a bit she added,

“You need to tell them you’re family or else they won’t let you see her so just tell them you’re married”

“Oh my God you’re right, thank you, Tammy”

“No problem kid, and call me when you know more and I love you guys”

When they came in front of the hospital Debbie rushed in and Constance promised to take care of Benny who was in distress when left without both Lou and Debbie.

“Hi, I’m looking for Louise Miller she was brought here tonight around 3 am and please tell me if she’s okay and when I can see her”, Debbie's voice was trembling and she could barely make sense.

“We can only share that information with family members. Are you related?”

“She is my wife,” Debbie said and she could’ve sworn she could feel the disapproval on woman’s face.

“I’m gonna need your ID”

Debbie opened her bag and started manically looking for her wallet only to remember she left it at home.

“Look, Mrs, I left in a hurry and left it at home, but my friend could bring it later, please just tell me how is Lou!”, Debbie was once again on the verge of tears when she heard someone calling her name and when she turned around she was astounded.

“Tess?”

“Lou is stable, two broken ribs and a concussion. She was lucky, no internal bleeding.”

“I wanna see her, please”, Debbie said feeling relieved but not totally believing it till she actually sees Lou and makes sure she really is okay.

“Of course, come with me”

While they were walking towards the second floor to Lou’s room Debbie asked,

“What are you doing in New York?”

“I transferred here six months ago.”

“Oh.”

“I wanted to call you guys but I just wasn’t ready, I’m sorry”

“Hey, it’s okay I understand”, Debbie gave her a sympathetic look, “Besides we always seem to find a way to each other anyway, that’s what family does, I suppose”

“Yeah”, Tess nodded and smiled but Debbie saw in her eyes she was still suffering.

“Were you in the ambulance with Lou?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it was her.”

“Did you talk to her after?”

“Mhm, she told me the big news”, Tess smiled, “I guess I’m gonna be an aunt”

“Yeah”, Debbie gave her a shy smile and then realized something.

“Wait, so if you talked to her earlier why the hell didn’t you call me?!”

“Deb, I wanted to but Lou said you were pregnant and she didn’t wanna upset you in the middle of the night”

“Like finding out from a security guy it’s not upsetting!”, Debbie was furious.

“Debbie, she meant well, you know she did”

“I know”, Debbie said quietly fidgeting with her hands, “I was just really fucking scared Tess”.

“Come here”, Tess hugged her and at that moment Debbie realized just how much she has missed her.

“You will come to dinner to our loft, and you will meet our dog and our friends and we will be in each other lives again, okay?”

“Okay”, Tess promised.

“Is Lou awake?”

“I don’t know they gave her a lot of meds, but she should avoid light, no TV, laptop or anything only rest. I told her but knowing Lou I better tell you as well”, Tess smirked.

Before she came into the room she suddenly became self-conscious, she knew she wasn’t looking her best, she was also 4 months pregnant and it began to show, her hair was a mess and her makeup was all smudged from tears.

Tess knew Debbie and knew that under that tough exterior Debbie was sometimes surprisingly insecure so before she left she said,

“Debs, don’t worry so much, you look great, and even if you didn’t Lou has a concussion so it doesn’t matter!”

Debbie smiled to herself and found the courage to enter Lou’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Tess entering their lives?  
> And what will the fallout from Lou's beating gonna look like?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domesticity.  
> They are soooo in love.  
> Lou reveals her addiction from the past.

Chapter 9

Couple days later they were all together in the loft sitting around Lou who was still recovering. Her head was gradually getting better, so of course, she wanted to get back to normal as soon as possible, but the girls were having none of it so Lou was still resting most of the time. 

When the girls left and it was only Debbie and Lou.

“Do you want more juice?” Debbie asked.

“No but I could use some vodka”, Lou said under her breath.

“I heard you”, she said looking at Lou and feigning anger.  
Lou smiled.

When Debbie came back to the couch she saw Benny trying to jump on.

“Benny down!”, she almost screamed.

“Debs, Jesus don’t scare him like that”, Lou said when Benny ran to his bed.

“Sorry, I just didn’t want him to jump on your ribs until you’re healed”

Lou's eyes softened as she said,

“He knows that Debs, he’s pretty smart you know”

“Yeah”, Debbie said still feeling bad about yelling.

“And he is pretty forgiving”, she teased Debbie.

“And you?”

“What about me?”, Lou was confused.

“Will you forgive me?”

“For?”, Lou still didn’t know what Debbie was on about.

“For leaving you there that night.” 

“Debbie, you didn’t leave me anywhere, I was at my club how could you know”

“I should’ve known when he came that night something was off and then they told us you were in the hospital”, Debbie's voice got very quiet as she played with her blanket.

Lou knew Debbie and she knew there were no words she could say that would make Debbie feel better so she came closer to her and put her head on her shoulder as she took her hand in hers.

Debbie squeezed her hand as hard as she could and exhaled.

“I felt the baby kicking today,” Debbie said calmly.

“What? When?”, Lou smiled widely.

“When the girls were here.”

“What didn’t you say something?”

Debbie shrugged and Lou knew that Debbie deep down was a shy person who didn’t want to be in the spotlight unless necessary.

“What does it feel like?”, Lou was curious.

“Weird, but in a good way”

“When’s your next appointment, I thought you had one last week”

“No, I have one next Monday”

“And last week?”, Lou wouldn’t budge.

“She canceled”, Debbie was a terrible liar.

“Debbie.”, Lou said sternly.

“Fine. I canceled, I wanted to make sure you don’t do anything stupid while I’m away okay?” Lou could felt the worry in her voice so she simply said,

"Thank you", and put her head back on her shoulder.

Later that evening it was time to treat Lou's wound, something only Debbie did since Lou was released from the hospital.  
So like every night she was prepared to the fullest and took it very seriously. The same could not be said for Lou, who would probably change it every five days if Debbie didn't badger her. 

“Come on, shirt up, we have to change the bandages”

“Ughhh”, later Lou groaned sleepily.

“Lou!”

“Fine”, she said lifting her shirt up.

Debbie was standing above her with all the equipment she got in the hospital and to be honest she became quite skillful in doing so this past couple of days.

As she was taking the old bandage Lou winced in pain.

“It still hurts ha?”, she said sympathetically.

“No”

“Liar”, Debbie smiled.

“Okay. A little”, she admitted.

“You sure you don’t want pain meds?”

“Yeah I’m good”

“But the doctor said it’s perfectly fine to take one, even two per day so you’ll sleep better”

“I sleep just fine”, she objected.

“Lou you’re forgetting I’ve been to jail and I’m a light sleeper so I hear you going in and out of your room”

“Look if I’m keeping you up I can sleep downstairs”, Lou said defensively.

“Come on Lou that’s not what I meant! I just want you to not be in so much pain.”, Debbie said playing with one lock of Lou’s hair.

“I can’t take them”, Lou said looking down in shame.

“Why?”

Lou sighed. “Couple years ago I fell from my bike and hurt my leg pretty badly, and they gave me pain meds and I guess I took them for too long and one thing led to another I couldn’t function without them.”

Debbie was speechless. Six years sometimes seemed like a lifetime. She wondered how many more shitty situations Lou had to get through alone and it physically hurt to think about what was, so she tried to make it better now that she was finally here.

“We’ll sleep together until you get better, we will watch TV, read or I’ll tell you all about prison dramas until you’re asleep”, Debbie saw Lou wanted to say something so she lifted a finger and said, “And no you don’t wanna fight me on this one”

“I just wanted to ask my room or yours?” Lou smirked.

“Smartass, your room is bigger so..”

Lou gasped and said, “You damn well know I gave you a better room with a view!”

Debbie chuckled “I know, I know but I like yours better.”

“Wanna switch?”,

Debbie shook her head, “Nope”

“But you’ll still complain mine is better”

“Exactly”

“Ass”

That night Lou came to her room while Debbie was changing.

“Shit, sorry I thought you were in the bathroom”, Lou said awkwardly not knowing whether to leave the room or not. They haven't exactly seen each other like that for a long time and she would hate to admit it but Debbie was still just as beautiful as she was when they were a thing, and pregnancy suited her.

"That's okay", Debbie said softly.  
"I'm almost done anyway"

A couple of minutes later Debbie was under the covers together with Lou and it was just a question of time when Benny would join them.

“What are we watching?”

“There’s really nothing worth watching”, Lou sighed as she looked at the ceiling.

“Give”, Debbie said taking remote from Lou’s hand and a couple of seconds later she found a comedy starring Catherine Zeta-Jones and Lou nodded in approval.

“I know you have a crush on her, you don’t have to pretend.”

“What, I do not!”, Lou said blushing.

“You hate those cheesy movies but I’ve never heard you complain when she’s on screen”  
Debbie said smugly.

“Fine, she’s insanely hot”, Lou admitted and started to laugh.

“You’re insufferable”, They were now laughing together.

“I was jealous of her back in the day”

“Of Catherine Zeta-Jones? She didn’t exactly live in the neighborhood”, Lou teased.

“No, but a lot of hot girls like her did”, Debbie said more seriously now.

“I was never interested in anyone else”, Lou said matter-of-factly. 

“But a lot of them were interested in you”, Debbie made her point.

“Like I said I wasn’t interested in anyone else”, Lou said shortly trying really hard to keep her eyes focused on the screen.

Debbie looked at her and knew Lou felt her gaze on her but she pretended not to notice.

After a few minutes, Lou started to get up and startled Debbie.

"What are you doing?" 

"I need to pee," Lou said sitting at the edge of her bed.

When she came back to bed the movie already ended. 

"Did they end up together?"

"Mhm", Debbie nodded

"Shocker" Lou teased and petted benny on the head.

"Ouch" Debbie yelped as she held her belly.

"You okay?"

"The baby's kicking again" she smiled and saw Lou was excited and freaked out at the same time.

"Give me your hand," she said as she reached for Lou's hand.

Lou was freaking out inside but gave her hand willingly.

As she felt the baby her emotions got the better of her and her eyes became watery soon and she was thankful it was dark in the room. Benny came impossible closer to two women, rolling on his back playfully trying to get their attention.

"Someone's jealous," Debbie said as she pulled him close.

"I'll bet they'll be best buddies when the baby is born rights Bens," Lou said lovingly looking at their dog.

"Besides they say it's great for the baby to grow up with a dog", Lou said proudly.

"Did you read that in one of your bike magazines?" Debbie teased her.

"I read other stuff too."

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled. 

"Shut up" Lou smiled back and said,

"We should invite Tess for dinner soon to meet the girls" 

"It so surreal she is here," Debbie said

"I know I honestly thought I died for a second when I saw here there"

"Don't joke with that" Debbie said upset "Ever."

"Sorry" Lou made a cute pout face.

“Does scratching your back still makes you sleepy?”, Debbie asked suddenly.

“I wouldn’t know, it’s been a while”

“What, Catherine Zeta wasn’t so generous while I was incarcerated, ha?”, she said sheepishly which made Lou smile even more.

“Turn around”

“Big spoon ha?”

“It works better if you are quiet”

Ten minutes later Lou was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps,
> 
> Let me know what would you like to see more in the next chapters,  
> I would like to hear your thoughts on these two!
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Lesbianoftheworld


End file.
